


Oud

by Tandy_Hard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scenes, Blood and Torture, Consensual Kink, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal world, Dark Web, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, International intrigue, M/M, Male Escort, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Pornography Industry, Possible Uchihacest, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Club, Threesomes and Moresomes, Violent / Uncomfortable Sexual Scenes, dark themes, happy ending not guaranteed, sns, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy_Hard/pseuds/Tandy_Hard
Summary: One night, a businessman looking to release some tension, and an escort for hire was all it was supposed to be.  Then one stolen watch later, Naruto ends up on the other side of the world and, as luck would have it, one step closer to his self-proclaimed destiny. His goal now within reach, Naruto descends deeper into the world wide underground sex trade where all he has to do is not blow his cover, make it out alive, and find a way to shake the unrelenting businessman who is hell-bent on getting his property back, and finding out exactly who the real Naruto is.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 63
Kudos: 109





	1. Timing Is Everything

Naruto rolled his shoulders, relaxing into the large, high-backed, leather chair and licked his lips at the taste of leftover whiskey. His mark would be arriving soon. Not that Naruto cared if the man he was meeting would approve of Naruto’s penchant for a stiff drink before their appointment; he was only taking account of the time. Perfect timing was Naruto’s specialty and in his line of work timing was everything. _Perfect_ timing was a gift from the gods.

A smirk curled around his whiskey glass as he sipped and thought back to his conversation with Ten, saying for the fifth time that he’d better not be late. The Service file he left back at his place had shown all the man’s preferences and dislikes. Be punctual. No cologne. Must be waxed and prepped. Naruto swallowed another sip at the last, knowing his client would most definitely appreciate the level at which Naruto was in fact, squeaky clean.

“Inside and out,” he muttered into his whiskey glass before another drink passed his turned upward lips.

It had been a mad dash to get ready, but with precious few minutes to spare, Naruto still made time to fuss over every single item he was now sporting. He rested his left ankle across his right knee, and flexed his foot before casually adjusting his cuffs. His new Burberry suit breathed quite well. Pleased with himself, he plucked a fluff of lint from his pants.

A monument to the Mad Men days of male only, cigar and gin-soaked lunches, Chicago’s Association Hotel had been a fine choice. His soon-to-arrive date had excellent taste. Naruto's eyes flicked to the dimmed lighting and the overtly male inspired decor. Its high wood-covered ceilings, near black crown moulding, and lattice-carved archways and panels checked off every one of Naruto’s senses. Dark woods, smooth to the touch. A faint scent of sandalwood and, Naruto acknowledged as he raised his drink again, a great stock of whiskey. All that was missing was the sound of -

“You must be Naruto,” a deep, silky voice said, making Naruto look up.

Having years ago tamed his adrenaline down to a nice low thrum, Naruto had no problem hiding the instant rush of his heart rate when his eyes settled on the man with the dark electric stare. The photo from file had been in in black and white. Now face to face, it was hard not to stare.

“A moment?” the dark-eyed man asked.

“Please,” Naruto replied and held out his hand to the chair across from him.

Given only seconds, Naruto’s eyes went to work.

Wool Armani suit. Ferragamo shoes. Manicured nails leading to a slim, roughened hand that called attention to a wrist with a Ulysse Nardin Classic Hannibal Minute Repeater with a custom made blue-silver face. Not the exclusive black-silver offered to the unfortunate souls who could only afford the seven-hundred thousand and change price tag. No, this man’s watch was the one of a kind Ulysse Repeater that went for over a cool million plus.

_Damn._

The marble skinned man also had a beautiful set of Jacob & Co. black agate, mother of pearl halo cufflinks at the end of each perfectly lined shirt crease any Marine could respect.

_Fascinating._

But Naruto’s bright baby-blues never lingered where they shouldn’t. With a fast smile he lifted his glass before his date found his seat and faced him.

“Drink?” Naruto asked.

“No, thank you. I don’t drink.”

 _Of course you don’t,_ his adrenaline answered.

Naruto sipped from his glass and raised his brows at his company, inviting a question.

“Thank you for arriving early,” the man said.

“It’s a beautiful hotel. Well worth the early arrival.”

“I’m happy my choice of hotel pleases you,” the man answered.

“Don’t take it personally. We’ve never met. How do I know if I’ll be getting your money’s worth tonight?” Naruto winked.

This time, the dark electric stare twitched. 

_Beguiling._

“Charming,” the man said.

Sensing a shift, Naruto uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. Setting his glass on the table next to him, Naruto used his position to lift his eyes up at Mr. Porcelain Skin. “My conversational skills aren’t even my best trait.” Naruto leaned back into his chair. “But you already know that.”

“No,” the man replied, “but I suppose I’ll find out soon enough,” and absentmindedly tapped a slender finger on the armrest. 

Naruto let out a deep bubbly laugh. _Tonight is going to be fun_.

“Shall we?” The man said and rose from his seat.

“Absolutely.” Naruto reached for his drink. Swallowing the last of it down, he stood up to follow, “Mister…” 

The man stopped and turned to face Naruto. Stepping in close, Mr. Porcelain Skin took the empty whisky glass from Naruto. His dark eyes locked on with a fire loaded intensity, causing Naruto to instinctively inhale. A spicy wood-like fragrance reached Naruto’s senses and he had to fight against the urge to close his eyes in full enjoyment. 

“You can call me, Sasuke,” he said right before he turned, set down Naruto’s drink on a nearby table and walked on through the hotel drawing room. 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Naruto let out a low chuckle. Picking up his pace, he soon fell in line with Sasuke as they headed toward the elevators.

***

Naruto’s regal date opened the hotel room door. From behind, Naruto could see his client had chosen one of the Founder’s suites for their meeting. Following his date into the suite and down a small set of steps into the sitting room, Naruto inwardly smiled. Straight ahead was a set of floor to near ceiling windows that overlooked the courtyard located behind the hotel, while to his right a small bookcase doubling as a minibar with a small coded safe above the booze, stood against half the wall. In between the windows and bookcase was a king’s sized bed framed with an interesting piped-formed headboard.

Naruto’s peripheral caught Sasuke going for the safe and decided to politely give his client privacy and moved closer to the windows though beyond the glass, the Chicago skyline offered nothing interesting, only trees and roads.

In truth, even the thick burdened clouds in the distance, hovering over the city and promising rain for Naruto's late night walk back to his own hotel across town, were nowhere near as interesting as the heat now blossoming at his back as a pair of dark eyes inspected Naruto's Bahama Blue Burberry covered ass.

Sounds of clicks and beeps floated toward Naruto, then stopped. Surmising Sasuke must have finished with the safe, he turned to face his companion and instantly met a strong, calculated gaze.

Naruto stilled. “Other than what your dossier provided is there anything else I should know about you?” He tugged at his tie and slipped it off. 

“Your pockets,” Sasuke said.

After tossing his tie onto a nearby leather chair, Naruto reached into both pants pockets and turned them inside-out. In his left he held out a set of house keys, in his right, a 5-pack strip of condoms and a small bottle of lube. With palms up, he offered them for Sasuke’s inspection. 

“Your jacket.”

Naruto’s keys joined his tie and the items in his right he tossed onto the bed. Naruto understood the caution. He’d been with enough high-powered men to know the smart ones always double-checked. So without so much as a smirk, he unbuttoned his jacket revealing the inside pocket and pulled out his wallet. Removing his jacket with a jerk and shrug, he draped it over the back of the leather chair then sent his wallet flying toward Sasuke with an underhand throw. 

Sasuke caught it.

“My driver’s license and agency I.D.” Naruto told him.

Sasuke flipped open the wallet and after a solid inspection, flipped it closed and set it on the bar next to the bottle of alcohol that Naruto now noticed, had been pre-delivered to the room. 

Naruto again trusted his eyes to convey, _what now_ , when Sasuke moved closer to him, stopping only a few inches away. Like a rip off a bong, Naruto’s synapses again misfired at the scent enveloping Sasuke. Blinking, Naruto licked his lips as if the air between them would relinquish the scent for him to taste.

“Your belt,” Sasuke said.

“Sure.” But before Naruto could reach for it, Sasuke’s hands found the clasp first. Eyes steady, Sasuke tugged on the leather strap and pulled until the buckle came free. Slowly, he drew the belt out with one hand then lowered his eyes to examine the silver latch. Satisfied, he threw it onto the already growing pile on the chair and brought his attention back to Naruto.

“Anything else?” Naruto asked. Fuck if this wasn’t his favorite part of the job. The not knowing. The anticipation. Some people hated the unexpected but not Naruto. His high was the moment when everything could go as planned or crumble in a quake of chaos. It was something only a person with impeccable timing could appreciate and learn to crave. Naruto was sure of it.

“Responsiveness,” Sasuke said. His face barely relaxed as his eyes dropped to Naruto’s mouth. “If I wanted to fuck someone passive and pliant, I have the whole of Wall Street to choose from.”

A devilish grin spread across Naruto’s face. “Well then, I think you’ve found your match.” Leaning in, he tilted his head and nuzzled Sasuke’s cheek, inhaling deep. 

Naruto’s mind flicked through all his stored imagery to try and name the intoxicating scent the man was covered in, while Naruto’s body pulsed with a building desire to taste him and lick it from every inch of Sasuke’s skin. “Fuck, you smell good.” Naruto closed his eyes. His hands found his client’s waist just as his teeth found the ridge of Sasuke’s jaw.

A faint breath ghosted Naruto’s ear and he lifted his head. 

Sasuke’s hands were already unhooking Naruto’s slacks and tugging when Naruto pulled back just enough to find Sasuke’s eyes focusing on his mouth. Naruto licked his bottom lip and gently pulled at it with his teeth as a tease but nearly lost it when Sasuke shoved his hand into Naruto’s pants and wrapped his hand around his hardening shaft.

Their breath blended hard and thick.

A quick look down confirmed Sasuke had taken off his cufflinks along with his wristwatch, making Naruto’s near fizzled-out brain remember itself. 

_Get his shirt off before you come in your slacks._

Naruto’s mind tripped over indecision. Belt or shirt? Fuck, Sasuke smelled so good it made him forget -

“Shit.” Naruto arched as Sasuke ran his blunt nails along the underside of his dick. Quickly, he grasped Sasuke’s wrist and stilled his hand. “My turn,” Naruto said, pulling Sasuke’s hand away and lowering himself onto first one knee then the other. He undid Sasuke’s belt and slacks then reached around and pulled Sasuke’s pants and boxer briefs down slow, his fingers brushing over the smooth flesh and down the cleft as he went.

A low sound made Naruto look up and Sasuke immediately took hold of his own shirt and slipped it over his head and off so he could better catch Naruto’s eyes with his own.

Naruto hummed with pleasure. Now that he had all of Sasuke’s attention, he turned back to the matter in hand. 

***

Kakashi looked around the hotel room and then back at Sasuke. “The Service said he’d been employed with them on and off for seven months.” 

Sasuke picked up the cigarettes Kakashi brought him and packed it against his hand.

“Your brother won’t be happy you’re smoking again,” Kakashi said. He turned back to scene around him and shook out several plastic bags and a pair of latex gloves.

“Or that you bought them for me,” Sasuke said and flicked his lighter.

Not rising to the bait, Kakashi began collecting the condom wrappers. He glanced into a wastebasket and found only a small strand of thread. _The asshole was good._ Kakashi added the thread to the rest of his collection and then stood up. The bathroom had already been checked so all that was left was the safe. 

“You didn’t touch it before I got here?”

Sasuke blew out smoke and scowled at his head of security. “Am I known for stupidity?”

“It was just a question.” Kakashi remained impassive as he moved toward the open and now empty safe. “What’s this?”

“What?” Sasuke stepped close and clicked his tongue. “That’s the bottle of Dead Rabbit’s Whiskey that was waiting in the room.”

“You don’t drink.”

“I don’t drink _anymore_ and neither of us did last night. Why, do you think he had it sent - ” Sasuke paused. “He didn’t know I quit drinking.”

Kakashi picked up the bottle and placed it in one of the plastic bags. “Your file at The Service should have been updated.”

“Get the security footage from the hotel and show his picture to Ten. I want confirmation on who the fuck this Naruto guy is.” Sasuke pulled hard at his cigarette and let go a long trail of smoke. “The asshole left the cufflinks.” 

“He was after the watch.” Kakashi zipped all the collected evidence into a duffle bag, opened a small pocket on the other side and took out a cell phone and dialed. “Pritzker. The safe needs to be dusted. Make sure to have it boxed up and sent to me. The utmost care of this request is expected.”

_“I’ll see to it myself.”_

Kakashi ended the call and placed the cell into his coat pocket. “Sasuke.”

“Get the fuck out.”

The young one and his tantrums, Kakashi thought and picked up the large bag. “Is it the watch or the guy?” he asked.

Sasuke tensed and crushed his smoke out on the nightstand. “It’s ignorant of you to think just because I can’t fire you, I can’t make your life unbearable.”

Kakashi didn’t hide the amusement in his eyes as he dipped his head to Sasuke and left the hotel room. 

Maybe two hours. That’s all that Sasuke remembered of the night. Again, he studied the bed sheets, the towels and every item on the bookshelf, eyes scanning and cataloging. Nothing but the safe had been touched. Remembering Naruto’s interest in the windows, Sasuke went to them and then stepped back to turn on the bedside lamp. He re-examined the windows, angling for sight of a smudge, a print, anything the escort might have left.

He turned around and stared at the bed. The headboard and its strange piping frame. Sasuke’s mind offered up the image of Naruto’s ass in the air and Sasuke’s cock buried deep in it. Naruto had looked back and smiled, grabbed the corner of the bedsheet and pulled at it. He slipped it through one of the bars on the headboard and then wrapped his wrists around the sheet creating makeshift cuffs... all without grabbing hold of the smooth, metallic piping.

Sasuke’s skin heated and he grew angry at his now stirring cock’s betrayal. The blue-eyed man had been a great fuck. _And gave head like he was trying out for porn._

The pack of cigarettes again found their way into Sasuke’s hands. _The way I fucked his mouth. The harder I gave it the more he wanted._ Sasuke took out another smoke. _The way he pinned me. The way he teased me... his tongue -_

The lighter in Sasuke’s hand froze and instead he reached out for the sheets and pulled. There, just under the... Sasuke grabbed one of the pillows and turned it over.

A faint black smudge on the pure white pillowcase stared back at him.

***

The elevator was cold. Even as Sasuke scanned the city’s highrises from behind the thick glass, knowing a heatwave currently held the city captive, he shivered. 

A soft bell sounded and Sasuke tensed.

“Little brother. I want to thank you for making me wait six days before deciding to grace me with your presence.”

Sasuke strode through the office building, his Italian shoes quiet on the polished floor. “Careful, _brother._ You wouldn’t want me to turn around and leave the way I came would you?”

“I know you don’t care I'm the larger shareholder and you know other than your disgusting playboy habit, I have nothing to threaten you with.”

“Exposure? Really, Itachi? You think any one of our business partners would give a shit about who we fuck?”

Sasuke’s brother met him at the large executive meeting table. “Maybe if they knew the security breach you just caused us.”

“Fuck you. It was a fucking wristwatch. I didn’t have our accounting books in the safe, you asshole. He’s nothing more than a glorified pickpocket. A wannabe cat-burglar.” Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down. 

“Your blue-eyed pickpocket managed to get you to play Sleeping Beauty via a laced condom and then break the safe code in only thirty minutes, give or take.” Itachi took a seat across from his sibling. “You said you only remembered roughly the first two hours of your date. From the hotel security cameras we confirmed he left the room at exactly 10:42pm, meaning you were alone for the rest of the night.”

Sasuke looked away and his brother followed his line of sight and sighed. “Still not drinking?” 

“Don’t push me, Itachi.”

“Kakashi seems to think you’re more pissed that the guy left you to wake up alone than you are over the loss of your pretentiously priced bling.” 

“Did your lapdog find out anything useful or is his worth based solely on his skills to gossip like a woman?”

Itachi leaned back. His brother’s temper was pitch perfect today. _And_ he’s stealing glances at the liquor bottles they kept for clients. “Stay with me for dinner?”

“I’m not in the mood, Itachi. You keep playing this game and I told you, I’m not interested.” Sasuke stared at this brother. “Did Kakashi say anything about the black stain?”

“It’s hair dye. When not rinsed out completely, the do-it-yourself kits can take days to stop leaving marks on clothing and pillowcases.”

A deep breath left Sasuke. “So his black hair was a disguise.” He mulled over the new information, tapping his finger on the table.

Itachi rose from his seat. “We widened our distribution this morning. Germany had a few requests due their pornography laws, but they weren’t far off from our original contract.” Stepping away from the table, Itachi walked over to the bar. “I’ll be flying out tomorrow to have a look at their books and projects. Once we can confirm they’re on the up and up with legal talent and no ties to our friends in Russia -”

“Friends,” Sasuke scoffed.

“-we can sign the deal. Our new publishing house also acquired a few more writers. Straight, gay, BDSM erotica. Our reach into every genre possible only increases our profits, don’t you agree?”

A crystal glass appeared over Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Warm, just how you like it,” Itachi said.

Sasuke stood up and faced his brother. “Your hair is too long and you look like you haven’t slept in months.”

“Are you asking me to cut my hair or to join me for a nap?”

Sasuke dropped his gaze. His brother’s black suit looked new. He tilted his head at the tie around Itachi’s neck. “The one from Christmas?”

“It’s my favorite,” Itachi answered and again offered the drink in his hand.

Sasuke stared at the drink and then looked up at his brother. “I can’t.”

Both brothers held their place until Itachi set the glass on the table and turned. “Will you stay for dinner?”

“I already -”

“And what of the thief? Do you want Kakashi to stay on the trail?” Itachi crossed the office floor and sat down on a nearby lounge chair. The leather creaked under his weight as he sipped his own drink. 

“Tell your bitch boy to keep looking and to let me know the second he has any new information.”

Itachi almost smiled. “Kakashi thinks you’re the one interested in making him your bitch boy.” 

One look at his brother’s widened knees and dark look had Sasuke’s skin prickling. “Fuck him and fuck you too,” he said and went for the elevator.

***

On the other side of the car’s tinted glass, New York city pulsed. Sasuke didn’t bother catching any of the faces as they passed by but instead took in the whole scope of what New York City was, the Bitch of Babylon. Hot and horny and always begging for it 24/7. The back seat of Sasuke’s Lincoln was thankfully soundproofed against the surrounding city’s constant renovation and traffic noise. Meetings with his brother always left him with a throbbing headache.

“Jūgo.”

Sasuke’s large ginger bodyguard responded to the intercom by rolling down the glass partition. “Yes, Sasuke.”

“After you drop me off at the penthouse, I want you to book me the first flight to Los Angeles. Call Ten and have her meet with me tomorrow for lunch. Have a car waiting for me, I’ll drive myself, and reserve a suite at the Beverly Wilshire.”

“Yes, Sasuke,” Jūgo answered as the partition rose back up. 

After releasing the power button, Sasuke’s head rocked, his headache reverberating. _Itachi._ His brother was relentless.

It didn’t matter that Sasuke had been robbed and then unceremoniously left alone, only to wake up feeling violated even though he had paid well and had fucked well. No, Itachi had to rub it in and throw on a few pounds of guilt and jealousy for good measure. 

Didn’t they both share the same battlescars? Itachi sacrificed for them both, but dammit, he wasn't the only one. Sasuke's head knocked with pain and his hands flew to his temples. The bad deals, the backdoor deals and the deals with the devil. All because, the VHS/DVD business their father owned had been losing money and near collapse by the time he passed away to join their mother in the hereafter, leaving him and Itachi to fend for themselves.

Cancer was a bitch, Sasuke reminded himself and let out a heavy sigh.

At twenty-one Sasuke had joined his brother in bringing the business back from the brink by investing heavily in the pornography industry. It was less regulated than any of the other near dried-up avenues their father had been trying to pursue, and very appreciative of the Uchiha brothers initial cash-only investments.

Millions of dollars and millions of ways to hide it, Itachi told him and Sasuke agreed. When you're twenty-one, the whole of the world looks appetizing and decadent. It’s not until you gain a little age induced perspective, that you begin to understand the true cost of anything. 

Now five years later, they controlled a large share of the porn industry and their earning potential seemed limitless. In that time, Sasuke learned to curb his addictions and instead focus on expanding the business, setting up anonymous scholarship funds and enjoying the decadence of fashion.

Then, in creeps Mr. Blue Eyes. _If that was their real color._ Nowadays, contacts could give a person glow-in-the-dark cat eyes. After all, his hair color had been altered, so why not his eyes too? Was his name even Naruto? And now, Sasuke had to decide if he should hunt the bastard to the ends of the earth over a watch or let the thief have the last laugh. Itachi would never let him live it down. _Hell hath no fury like Sasuke scorned._

The corner of Sasuke’s mouth lifted.

***

“The Prince sends his regrets that he could not meet with you himself.” The short, round man in front of Naruto didn’t bother looking up.

Naruto kept his own eyes sharp and his smile fixed on the man examining the newly acquired Ulysse Nardin. It was no secret that the man was as opportunistic as they came. “I’m sure The Prince has quite a busy schedule,” Naruto answered.

The portly man looked up, his magnifying eyeglasses pointing at Naruto. “Quite,” he said and returned to inspecting the watch.

The airline tickets Naruto bought had been cheaper than the TSA payoff to get him and the watchpiece through security and onto his 14 hour flight to the UAE. Still, what he paid for his travel was nothing compared to what the timepiece was worth. Hawking it would be pointless as both men knew, and selling it wasn't part of the deal anyway. The deal was something priceless for something high priced. And the seller of the high-priced items Naruto was interested in had named the exquisite priceless wristwatch as the cost.

From the front desk, Naruto watched the man who called himself, George, with interest. “I’ve always wondered,” Naruto asked. “Is George a family name?”

“That’s Mr. Ghorbani to you, smartass.” George took off the magnifying glasses and pulled off his gloves. “It’s in perfect condition.”

“As promised,” Naruto said. “Do we have a deal?”

George leaned against his work desk. “The Prince is curious who your end buyer is. I told him I didn’t know but that I would do my best to find out.”

“Just like your name and the Prince’s go with me to my grave, so does my buyer’s.” Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up, but George remained relaxed, seemingly uninterested in pushing the issue.

Nodding instead, George pulled out a large manila envelope. “The map and papers are inside. We can only guarantee you 48 hours. After that you will find it extremely hard to leave the country.”

“Then I better get going.” Naruto took the envelope and offered his hand to George. “Ma ͑a al-ssalāmah.”

George smiled. “To you too, my friend. And don’t forget to mind that smart mouth of yours. Persia is no place for a disrespectful American.”

They shook goodbye and Naruto flashed his pearly smile and left.

From his store window, George pulled out his cell phone and watched as the American tucked the envelope inside his jacket, crossed the street and disappeared into the downtown marketplace.

***

The End?


	2. Quests & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION**  
> This fic is going to be dark. Always let your muse lead the way, I always say. So PLEASE take the time to examine the NEWLY ADDED TAGS and really ask yourself if you want to continue reading. THE CHOICE LIES WITH YOU. I ain't ever gonna apologize for what I write. But I will also never blame you for not wanting to read it. Consider yourself warned.
> 
> 100% NSFW or for anyone Underage. Mature Readers Only.

Chapter 2: Quests & Answers

Itachi finished off his drink. His meetings with Sasuke were becoming shorter and shorter. For years now, it was no drinking, dinner only on birthdays or holidays, and now, out of the blue, instead of picking up men at bars, Sasuke had started ordering them from The Service. None of this would do.

Despite the low temperature of the tenth floor boardroom, all the ice in his drink had melted. Leaving it on the small table next to the leather lounge chair, Itachi went back to the small bar and picked up his cell phone.

_“Itachi.”_

“He’s going to come see you. Most likely via the first available flight.”

_“Great. Thanks for the heads up.”_

“One question,” Itachi paused.

_“Shoot.”_

“Sasuke’s file. How current is it?”

The line went quiet.

“Tenten?” Itachi said.

_“Sorry, I’m bringing it up on the computer now. Eight months ago was the last time before the robbery Sasuke used our service and made a change to his preferences.”_

“No alcohol.”

_“Yeah, why?”_

“Sasuke will fill you in on all the details. Thank you, Tenten.” Itachi ended the call before she had a chance to ask another question. 

His brother used The Service eight months ago and then again last week. Was Sasuke really staying away from the local bars? Did something happen? Did he get his heart broken and decide escorts were safer?

But the really curious bit of information was that whoever stole his brother’s watch had Sasuke’s old dossier, not the updated one. 

Itachi’s slender finger again, slid open his phone and dialed.

“Kakashi. I want a copy of everything you send to Sasuke and have Tenten’s office send me copies of whatever she hands over to him.”

_“Anything you want to share?”_

“No.”

_“You and your brother should work on your conversational skills.”_

“Whatever for?” Itachi replied and ended the call. 

Always having all the answers meant one had to be diligent and hunt down every nagging question. Life never rewarded the lazy.

 _And this question feels like more than just a stolen watch,_ Itachi’s mind replied.

***

Someone once told Sasuke that California weather never gets quite as hot as New York, but Sasuke knew it was the humidity that made all the difference. For that reason, he never complained about long flights to Los Angeles for business. A quick stretch of his calf muscles as he deboarded the plane, and Sasuke was off, heading out of the terminal and in search of his rental.

LAX had changed for the worst since 9/11, Sasuke thought. Winding his way through the baggage claim he noted the added security measures, but could never stop his irritation at the complete lack of efficiency. After all these years, TSA still couldn’t get their shit together. 

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke stepped up to a lanky, brown haired man holding a small white sign that read his name.

“Sir, I have your car waiting for you. May I take your bag?”

Sasuke handed the man his overnight bag and looked around the terminal. “Is there somewhere I can get an espresso?”

“We have a machine in our rental lobby. This way Mr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly and followed him.

From the rental lobby to the BMW running and waiting with the A/C full blast, Sasuke hardly felt the Southern California heat. His hot travel cup was in the holder and the navigation was already pre-set for the hotel. All he had to do now was try and keep his patience while fighting the LA traffic and following the car’s voice prompts.

 _The black hair color. The alcohol._ Sasuke wanted to know. It ate at him. This, Naruto, wasn’t even the best fuck he ever had. He was good, sure. Real good, but not, chase around the goddamn country good. _Then why the fuck does it bother you?_

Heat creeped up Sasuke’s neck to his cheeks and he straightened in the driver’s seat. Annoyed, he shoved the unanswerable question aside and instead focused on what Tenten emailed him late last night, as he merged his rental off the freeway. 

The photographs from the hotel security cameras were enough for Tenten to verify that the Naruto at the hotel was not the same Naruto she employed. The Service file on Naruto was for a man at least three inches taller and not as lean as the Naruto who showed up at Chicago’s Association Hotel. Tenten had reached out to all the contacts and references listed in the original Naruto’s file and they had all been disconnected.

_How long ago had it all been planned?_

Still none of the information Tenten sent had been enough. Sasuke had to come to California to see Tenten for himself. Look her in the eyes and make her repeat it all. He wanted to get a read on her. He needed to. After years of honing his bullshit detector, out-smarting the competition with his equally talented brother, Sasuke had to talk to Tenten face to face. The fuck if he was going to let anyone else get one over on him.

Sasuke pulled into the Wilshire, ignored the nagging questions in his head and instead focused on his upcoming meeting with Tenten and the bigger issue. How to get back his watch. 

***

Tenten looked up from her coffee. “Eh, Sasuke? How could you think such a thing? If you doubt my integrity then I’ll appeal to you the way you and your brother are used to.” She leaned forward, pushing the now useless employee file toward him. “Pritzker isn’t just your client, he’s mine too. One word from you and the grapevine gets lit with bad publicity for me. Do you know what would happen to my business if my employees were suddenly barred from hotels all over the country?”

She stuck out her chin and waited.

“Then I take it you’ll be changing how you verify all dates from now on?” Sasuke tapped his cigarette into the ashtray. The downstairs restaurant didn’t allow smoking but the hotel made an exception for Sasuke as long as he kept it to his suite’s terrace.

“Already been done,” Teten swallowed her coffee. “Contacts and ID will be checked before each and every appointment.”

“Sounds like a lot more work for you.” Sasuke pushed his cigarette butt into the ashtray.

“Welcome to the future Mr. Uchiha.” Tenten handed him a small smartphone. “I ordered these after Kakashi contacted me. They’re fingerprint locked. The employee needs to open the phone to check in via Facetime and each phone has location tracking.”

“Glad to see you’re taking things seriously,” Sasuke said. 

“Of course I am, and you knew I would, so what’s this about? Are you fishing for a freebie?”

“Tsk. I don’t fish.”

“Good, because I don’t do freebies.”

Sasuke glared at her.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Sasuke. We came up together, remember? We agreed to keep things professional. It was the way you wanted things.” Tenten leaned back and set down her coffee. “You and your brother helped me get to where I am. I’ve always been loyal. I never asked why you laid down the new rules and walked away from us.”

 _“Us.”_ Sasuke reached for his cigarette pack.

Tenten placed her hand over his. “You came here to look at me. To find out if I’m lying or telling the truth.”

Sasuke said nothing and Tenten removed her hand. “If I had to guess, I think you’re doubting yourself. That thief pulled the wool over your eyes and now you’re wondering who else might be lying to you.”

The china clinked as Tenten picked up her cup. “Is Sakura next on your list?”

“When will you know who last accessed my file? The man, whoever he was, obviously obtained it prior to the changes.” Sasuke didn’t want to dwell on the past. He was four years over it all. What he wanted was more information.

“Your file is three years old and eight months ago, you updated it. Sure, that should be _easy.”_ Tenten sighed. “I don’t know when. I have my IT working on it now and as soon as I know, you’ll know. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Sasuke stood up from the table. “But since you’re not offering any freebies, as you put it, I think I’ll be heading back to New York.”

Tenten took the phone from Sasuke’s outstretched hand. “I know a great bar. Let me take you out. Stay a night. You don’t have to drink, just come out with me and remember what it was like to have a little fun.” 

“I’ll pass.” Sasuke moved inside to the sitting area where Tenten left her purse. 

She followed him. “I can see why this fake Naruto has you wound up but do me a favor?”

Tenten picked up her clutch and slipped on her shoes near the door. Sasuke watched her, his hands in his pockets and eyes expressionless. 

“Let’s not pretend you’d ever accept a freebie from me,” she said. “Or from anyone.”

Sasuke didn’t answer, but saw the smirk hiding at the corner of her mouth before she turned, opened the door and left. 

***

Every inch of Naruto screamed. His desert burnt skin, his aching feet and back, even his eyes stung from lack of sleep. 

“I’d kill for an ice cold beer.” Naruto’s voice was raspy and foreign to him. Unfamiliar or not, his vocal desire for a beer wasn’t enough to budge him from his couch.

“Here.” A hand appeared over his shoulder and it held a still frosty, Stella.

“Kiba, what would I ever do without you?” Naruto took the beer and chugged it down, fully enjoying the icy burn down his throat and the goosebumps it caused to run down the back of his neck. “Fuck me that’s good,” he said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“No idea and absolutely not,” Kiba answered.

Naruto paused trying to recall his words and laughed. “You never had an offer so good!”

“Yeah, well, I’ll take your word for it.” Kiba walked around and sat down next to his roommate. “I dropped off the packages at the shelter. My mom’s already fixing dinner.”

“Your mom’s the best.” Naruto looked at the now empty beer bottle. “Did you contact the Vet? Can anything be done?”

Kiba shot his friend a sly look. “Yeah, I spoke to the doctor after her initial examination. She said they’re healthy and other than some cosmetic work, they should be fine.”

Naruto stood up and winced.

“Hey, why don’t you rest for a minute. Some shit can wait, man.” Kiba’s face softened.

“I gotta prepare the invoice and let JSI know we’re gonna need a cash transfer for the doctor once she’s done.”

“I know the drill, Naruto, I’m just saying one hour or two isn’t gonna make a difference. You went from LA to Chicago to the UAE and back to LA, all in four days time. One more hour won’t matter.”

 _“Four days and seventeen hours._ And if I prepare the invoice now, I won’t have to do it later,” Naruto said.

Kiba watched his friend hobble to his computer and fall into the chair. He knew Naruto was driven but the guy wasn’t doing himself any good by stretching himself so thin. Do they really expect Naruto to keep up this pace forever? “Well, just get some rest when you’re done. Dinner’s on me tonight.”

“Sorry, Keebs, what did you say?” Naruto looked up from his computer.

“Get some rest soon, man. Please?”

A familiar bright smile grew on Naruto’s face and Kiba felt comforted. 

“Sure thing, man. Thanks for all your help. I’ll head to bed as soon as I’m done. Promise.” Naruto’s smile grew.

Kiba nodded and left his roommate to his work.

***

“Back to blonde already?”

“Miss Delicatessen.” Naruto smiled at the receptionist. 

“Miss _D’Catour,”_ she replied and rolled her eyes.

“Same difference,” Naruto said and winked. “I’ll have you know it took forever to get that black shit outta my hair completely. I don’t know how you women dye your hair all the time.”

“Please, Mr. Namikaze. I am a _natural_ redhead.” She dipped her chin at him and went back to her paperwork.

“I’ll bet you are,” Naruto said in a low voice and saw her smirk before he turned and walked past her desk to the big man’s office.

He opened the door without knocking and caught Big J pacing his office while on his cell phone. Big J flailed his free hand, signaling to shut the door and shut the fuck up. Naruto took the advice and then sat in one of the large comfy chairs.

 _Big J._ Naruto sighed and tsk’d at the man’s wardrobe. He had to be nearing sixty and still, here he was decked out in one of his usual loud Hawaiian shirts and a pair of tan khakis. 

_Even loafers without socks, good god, man, have you no shame?_

Big J turned around and Naruto quickly tried to hide his smile. He’d known the man for ten years or so, but that didn’t mean he could get away with making fun of the old pervert’s personal style choices. Big J was funny that way.

“Then send the fucking paperwork to Hyuga & Son and let them deal with it. You know I don’t handle this shit.” Big J turned and started pacing again. “Fine, I’m updated. Thank you and don’t call back without information on the file I sent you this morning.” He pushed End on his cell and tossed it onto his desk. “Naruto, Naruto…”

“Miss D’Catour just told me she’s a natural redhead,” Naruto said, hoping to avoid a scolding.

Now in his chair, Big J snapped his head up. “Naruto, how many times have I told you not to flirt with her? I had to have meetings! So many goddamn meetings until I promised to keep things professional around here.” Big J reflexively rubbed his chin. “Tsunade clocked me the last time she caught me peeking down her shirt.”

“I toldja, BJ, they like it when I flirt with them. The rules are for _you.”_ Naruto laughed and then caught himself.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You come in here laughing at my new shirt and now you insult my mojo?” Big J crossed his arms and scowled. 

“Sorry, BJ,” Naruto said, trying to pull back his grin.

“And stop calling me BJ!” He slammed his hands on his desk and Naruto raised his own in defeat.

“Truce! Ya know I love ya like an uncle.” Naruto let out a laugh and Big J grumbled something under his breath. “What?”

“I said, just tell me how it went.” Big J opened a drawer and took out two cigars.

Naruto could already taste the Macassar in Big J’s hand. “It went as well as it could,” He said, eyeing it. “I ran into a bit of trouble at LAX on the return flight and had to fork over an extra two G’s to TSA.”

Big J handed one of the cigars to Naruto. “Did they know?” He asked and leaned back, taking a lighter out of his shirt pocket.

“Yeah. They think the same as George which I suppose is sort of better, but the bad thing is -”

“They know,” Big J finished. He tossed his lighter to Naruto.

“Yeah,” Naruto answered and lit his cigar. “We always knew this was gonna get bigger than we could handle, but now with money running low, we have no choice. Unless we can get guaranteed private jets, we’re stuck flying coach.”

“I’d still love to know how deep the rabbit hole goes,” Big J said and puffed on his Cohiba. 

“Don’t even think about it. Let someone else handle TSA. We’ll send what we can to my parents in Florida. They can do a feature in the paper and give this the attention it needs. Maybe get the Attorney General to file charges or the FBI. But don’t go sticking your nose back in this shit.” Naruto tapped his cigar ash into a nearby tray.

“Oh? Says the kid who just got back from Saudi Arabia.”

“Hey that assignment fell into our laps and you know it,” Naruto said.

“I do, but what I don’t know is why you let Michael keep the money and instead did the Chicago job yourself.” Big J chewed on his cigar. “I thought you put that shit behind you.”

“A man should keep his skills sharp. I don’t burglarize for money anymore. It was a legit boost. The rich asshole probably has another three like it.” Naruto examined his cigar. “Serves him right for the line of work he’s in.”

Big J stared at him. “Except our sources say UCorp is legit, does everything by the book. _And_ I wasn’t referring to your pick-pocketing past.”

Naruto’s cheeks burned. “You shouldn’t have had Michael use my name. _And_ I wasn’t hustling.”

“Just horny, then.”

“Whatever.” Naruto put out his cigar and left it in the tray. “All I was trying to point out was that this is a young man’s game, BJ. With your health, you got no business country hopping around the globe for packages and clues.”

“I’m in my prime,” Big J said and puffed away.

Naruto smiled. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, Kiba got the girls to the shelter and the doctor’s already seen ‘em. They’re alright for now.”

“You know where the paperwork goes?”

“Already done and emailed to Miss D’Catour,” Naruto answered with a sly grin.

“Oh, pick a side already,” Big J grumbled. “Look, I’m leaving tomorrow to try and talk some very rich people into donating to our cause. Keep an eye on things around here.”

Naruto opened his mouth.

 _“On the office._ Leave Miss D alone.” Big J shook his cigar at Naruto.

Laughter escaped from Naruto and he stood up, offering the man his hand. “Safe journey, BJ. Make ‘em dig deep.”

The old friends shook hands and then Naruto let himself out. Regretfully, Miss D’Catour was out on her lunch break when he passed through the lobby and out the building. _Shame._ Naruto had a feeling Miss D’Catour looked forward to their little conversations.

Still grinning, Naruto climbed into his Ford Fiesta and drove off in search of the 101 North so he could get out of the city. Downtown LA made him feel claustrophobic. He liked big cities. They were great for shopping and bar hopping, but beyond that, the tall looming buildings made him feel a canned sardine. The summertime heat only made it worse. 

Because it always took at least half his drive from downtown to West Hollywood for the air conditioning to kick in, Naruto rolled down the windows and turned up the music. The breeze made it easier to breathe. To think. Suddenly, he wondered what Kiba was up to. After the way he saved Naruto from starving last night, Kiba deserved at night out. Hell, Kiba’s whole family had come through for Naruto and Big J more times than he could count.

Creating a makeshift safe house for the kids they rescued out behind the animal shelter Kiba’s parents owned and ran, was not only genius, but incredibly generous. _And kind,_ Naruto thought. Even when Naruto explained that some of JSI’s tactics weren’t always on the up and up, Kiba’s mom didn’t hesitate to offer up their old on-site garage.

_“It’s a fixer upper but it’s got plumbing. I’m sure if we pool our resources, we can make it into something suitable.”_

Naruto smiled at the memory of Mrs. Inuzuka putting her hands on her hips, and the realization on Kiba’s face when it dawned on him just who would be doing most of the remodeling work. 

And they did it. A small room with three beds, a bathroom and a kitchenette. The flat screens and game consoles were donated and Kiba had offered up his old refrigerator after convincing Naruto he had to buy a new one anyway because the one he had hummed too loud. Kiba was a good friend. 

Naruto hit the hands free button near the volume control and heard the ringing over his car speakers.

_“Yo.”_

“Hey, Keebs. How ‘bout I take you n’your mom n’pops out to dinner tonight? On me.”

 _“For the hundredth time, you don’t owe us anything. My mom would kick your ass if she heard you right now.”_

Kiba yawned into Naruto’s ear. “Did I wake you or something?” 

_“Mom had me on walk duty today. That’s 24 dogs and it’s hot out. I’m beat.”_

“So then you probably wouldn’t be interested in going to the club tonight?” Naruto stopped at a red light and waited, knowing Kiba would take the bait.

_“Shika’s place?”_

Naruto grinned. “You in?”

_“Yeah, I guess. It could be fun.”_

“Uh-huh.” Holding back his laughter, Naruto looked for a place to park. “I’m pulling in now. Go back to your nap. Just make sure you’re ready by ten.”

 _“Cool. See ya then. And don’t drink my last Dr. Pepper.”_ Kiba ended the call and Naruto burst out laughing.

If Kiba had one weakness, her name was Hinata, and Hinata worked at The Playground. The Playground was an underground club owned by Naruto’s childhood friend, Shikamaru, and when Naruto took Kiba there for the first time, Keebs was never the same.

Careful not to wake his roommate again, Naruto stuffed his laughter and unlocked their apartment door.

Poor Kiba. One look inside Shika’s private sex club had sent the guy into momentary shock.

 _“You, uh, like this stuff, huh?”_ Kiba had said.

Then one look at Hinata taking her punishment, center stage, had rendered poor Kiba deaf, dumb, and mute.

“Shit.” Naruto looked at Kiba’s closed bedroom door and remembered Kiba didn’t know about the Sasuke guy Naruto played to get the Ulysse Nardin. Shika did, and Naruto couldn’t wait to tell him all about it, but Kiba might not understand. Naruto adjusted his jeans and smiled at the memory of the businessman who fucked as good as he smelled, then snapped out of it and pulled out his cellphone.

 _“You coming tonight?”_ Shika always answered his calls like he was in the middle of a conversation.

“Yeah, me and Keebs but,” Naruto kept his voice low as he opened the refrigerator door. “Kiba doesn’t know about the john, so -”

 _“Yeah, yeah, got it. Bring a handle for the room,”_ Shika replied and hung up.

Naruto stared at this phone and chuckled. He and Shikamaru met early in high school when they caught each other scoping out the same football player. After a few awkward moments of trying to see if they might have something worth starting together, they decided staying just friends was the better choice. All through high school break ups and prom and graduation, they remained tight until eventually Shika came clean to Naruto about his secret night life.

The BDSM scene intrigued Naruto. At first it was just about the fun and excitement. What was a little play among friends? But for Naruto, liking both guys and girls was hard enough outside of the scene. With the kink added on, shit got downright difficult. Then there was the whole lifestyle part which didn’t interest him near as much as the actual play. The ropes and games and the pain. He found most of it incredibly hot. 

_Until it wasn’t._ Naruto eyed Kiba’s last Dr. Pepper. 

Back when it was all still new, Shika had warned him. _“The scene isn’t known for its healthy relationships.”_

And Naruto had listened. Or at least he thought he had. The lesson Naruto ended up learning had been one for the books. A lesson that had left a deep scar that to this day drove him to keep his mad pace. One by one, he told himself. If it takes the rest of my life, I’ll find him if I have to search every spot on earth, one by one.

After a deep sigh, Naruto let Kiba keep his last Pepper and shut the fridge door. 

If it hadn’t been for that horrible relationship experience, Naruto would not be on the path he was on now, and the recent Saudi deal might have been too much for him at only twenty-five years of age. Sure, the border crossing had been dicey, but the passports came through, didn’t they? George hadn’t double-crossed him and they all made it back safe. Naruto had long since learned how to handle his shit on his own.

Funny how the universe could be cold that way. If you think you’re destined for something more, the price is always high and always non-negotiable.

And it did feel like a sort of destiny, didn’t it? A vendetta turned crusade. In the last four years, how many kids had he, Big J, and the others saved? Kiba, Shika, everyone involved felt what Naruto felt. Like there was no greater cause in the world. And yet.

Next to the fridge was the pantry. Naruto opened it to find the Jameson in between the tequila and the unopened Bloody Mary mix. He grabbed it, poured two fingers into his favorite glass and left the bottle on the kitchen counter.

The second the whiskey hit his lips, his brain fritzed and sent him the image of Mr. Porcelain Skin from Chicago. Naruto tried to hold onto his previous thought but the man with the dark eyes tugged and Naruto closed his eyes trying to remember the delicious scent the guy had worn.

 _Sasuke._ That’s what he said his name was. Naruto opened his eyes and swirled his glass. There had been no name in the file when Naruto originally saw it. Then later, while Michael was in the shower, a newly added black and white photo had been in Michael's copy of the file. Naruto found it in Michael’s overnight bag, already knowing Big J had set the whole thing up with Shika’s help. Michael was fluent in Arabic and a Dom at The Playground, so when Shika offered him $500 to do the job, Michael didn’t have to be convinced all that hard.

Michael, a devoted member of Shikamaru’s club, was an ex-cop. He’d been fired from the LAPD due to ratting out a fellow officer for raping a teenage girl. In every news outlet, Michael was the hero cop, but to his coworkers and the union that protected them, he was a traitor. As soon as the media hype died, so did Michael’s dog. Then his car was set on fire and then his house. Pushed into desk duty, one day Michael got into a fight with another officer over an incomplete sexual assault report and was promptly fired. 

Then two years ago, around the time when all the renovations to the club had been completed, Michael walked into the club looking for a job, and Shika put him to work. First as a door man, then as the Dungeon Master until finally Shika agreed to train him to be the House Dom. When Michael caught wind of what Naruto and JSI were all about, he asked to be let in. Shika vouched for him and Naruto never regretted the choice. 

A standup guy and even better in bed, Naruto once told Shika. To take the edge off Michael’s various jobs, he liked to play with Naruto outside of club hours. Naruto wasn’t positive, but he didn’t think Michael subbed for anyone but him. He and Naruto had been working on those said edges at Michael’s place when Naruto decided he wanted to take another look at the assignment The Service, _and Big J_ , were sending Michael on. 

It was Naruto who’d done all the research on the secretive porn boss. He scoured the net, poured over every article, searched through records, met with every contact the CEO had in the business, and listened to every rumor to try and find just the names of UCorp’s owners. Dead end after dead end had Naruto in all kinds of twists. 

Back when George had first requested the watch, the only info Naruto was given was that the Nardin was last seen on the wrist of one of the secretive owners of UCorp. The offer had come through the usual channels, though the actual deal was far from the usual ones JSI was used to. It was a weird flex, but when dealing with an Arabian Prince, Naruto soon found out, nothing was beyond getting or flexing. 

After weeks of searching hopelessly for the timepiece’s owner, it wasn’t until the day after George called for an update, that a call came in from Big J’s plant at The Service about one of their models bragging about the high end wrist-watch their client had been sporting. With nothing else to go on, JSI risked it all and sent Michael to apply for a job at the agency. Stand by flights were purchased; returned when five months had passed without any sign of the mysterious client, and purchased again after an hour long plea from Naruto that Big J give them more time. Two Filipino girls were on the other end of that Nardin, and Naruto wasn’t about to give up on them now.

Eight months later, the same client finally scheduled another date with The Service and Big J’s inside man assigned Michael, which then led to Naruto stepping in to help take Michael’s edge off, and... subsequently, finding the elusive CEO’s picture. Naruto grinned at the memory.

The whiskey burn was barely felt as Naruto swallowed more and remembered the black and white picture in Michael’s bag. Initially, when Naruto thought about two brothers running a giant porn corporation, he expected at least one of them to be balding and slimy. The dark-eyed, cool drink of water from the photo had been more than a pleasant surprise.

 _“You’re really gonna pull rank on me,”_ Michael said to Naruto after he got out of the shower that night. 

Naruto told him he didn’t want to, and if Michael could instead think of it as a favor, he could keep the money and Naruto would return the favor one day. 

_“And what’re you gonna tell the big man?”_ Michael had asked, and Naruto only laughed and pulled him in for a deep, dirty kiss, shutting the questions down for the night.

***

West Hollywood, or WeHo, as it was known to Southern Californians, bumped loud and nightly. Clubs, go-go dancing, after hour hot-spots, WeHo had it all. Which was why Shikamaru Nara preferred Van Nuys for his private club’s location. When a business offered what Shika’s did, there was no need for oiled up, hard-bodied men in g-strings advertising in the windows. In fact, it was better if you didn’t advertise at all. 

There were no neon signs pointing out the small metal gate on the side of a closed-up barber shop. On the other side of the salon, was a long deserted taqueria; a small Mexican restaurant that had been out of business since back when Shika bought the building. From the street, one couldn’t tell that both shops had been renovated to cut their depth at half and combined. The taqueria’s kitchen and warehouse had been gutted, rebuilt, enlarged, and joined with the barber shop’s storage and employee lounge until the entire building took up all of the back parking lot. The front building face offered the facade that hid the large playground in the back. _The_ Playground to be exact.

If you didn’t know where to look, you might never find the club, and that was exactly the way Shika wanted it. 

For the millionth time, Shikamaru looked with satisfaction at his club from the parking lot, locked his car, and rounded the alley so he could come through the front gate entrance. “Naruto and Kiba are coming tonight,” Shika told his doorman. He shut the heavy gate behind him and walked up to the large man sitting in a corner on the left. “Make sure Naruto has a handle of whiskey with him before you let him in.”

The bouncer laughed and nodded, knowing Shika meant it. 

Ignoring the laughter, Shikamaru walked past him. The club didn’t officially open until 10pm but there were always those early birdies who couldn’t or wouldn’t wait to get inside or grab a seat around the large fire pit located just inside the gate and to the left, just before you reached the front entrance. Shika knew a lot of the birdies that flew to his club didn’t really have anywhere else to go. So, in addition to the kinksters who couldn’t wait to play, sometimes came the kids. Teenagers, really. Just shy of adulthood and in search of a safe place to spend the night.

Being a sex club and open until 4am meant no one under eighteen was allowed in. Still, word had spread around the neighborhoods about a place where people could hang out without any hassle until the wee hours of the morning. Upon hearing this, and with a sense of the necessary, Shika took it upon himself to create a lounge area in the small, outside patio of his very respectable establishment.

Comfortable patio chairs and couches surrounded a large, bricked fire-pit. Technically, it was labeled the Smoking Area, but the local teens knew it as Shika’s Spot or The Pit. On cold nights, The Spot was better than a damp alleyway, and as long as they kept their manners, Shikamaru never shut them out. 

Once inside The Playground, wall sconces, low lights, and the scent of freshly stained wood mixed with the cleaning solution met Shikamaru at the door, and damn, if he didn’t love it all. 

Just inside the entrance on the left, a stage and vast hardwood floor was surrounded by various play stations, each one with a sanitizing cart off to the side. More early birds were seated here and there on the assorted vinyl furniture and some on the scattered wooden chairs that were fitted with buckles and hooks, just waiting _and hoping_ someone would come along and strap them in.

On Shika's right, a hand-carved mahogany bar stood against the farthest wall, and sported the finest crystal to ever hold soft drinks and fruit juice. Tiffany, the House sub, was positioned behind it. Expertly pierced in all the right places, and wearing little more than rope and straps, and platform boots to boot. She smiled at Shika while the DJ near the far end of the stage tested the sound system. 

To the left and right of the bar were private rooms and just past the last one on the right, were stairs leading down to the tea house and showers, and another set of stairs leading up. He nodded at the two girls loading their drink trays, that he hired to assist wherever needed and offer full submissive service to all club Doms. Shika loved the thoroughness of it all. Maintain the illusion. Keep the players second-guessing themselves and then sit back and watch the show.

With a quick nod to Michael on the main floor, Shika took out his keys and headed toward the stairs. The set that went up was blocked by a metal chain. Shika unhooked the link, and went upstairs to his private office. Naruto would be arriving soon and Shika wanted everything ready for when his best friend regaled Shika of his odyssey to the Middle East, as well as, why the fuck Naruto felt the need to get dicked down by the world’s most reclusive pornography CEO.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, Dear Reader and you can kind of see where this story is headed. I've decided not to hold back and let this story get as dark as it needs to be. Why? Because the words come easier that way. Being constantly worried about who I might offend creates so much fuckn writer's block and I don't wanna deal with that. I think there could be an interesting story here. Just gotta excavate a few areas, brush off the dust and maybe keep digging a little deeper, but it's here. 
> 
> I'll understand if you don't come along for the ride... but you're a dandy if you do ;)
> 
> Love & blessings,  
> Tandy


End file.
